List of AiT/Planet Lar titles
[[Astronauts in Trouble Vol 1|'Astronauts in Trouble']] 2 issues (1995) * ''[[Astronauts in Trouble: Cool Ed's Vol 1|'Astronauts in Trouble: Cool Ed's']] 1 issue (1999) * ''[[Astronauts in Trouble: Live from the Moon Vol 1|'Astronauts in Trouble: Live from the Moon']] 1 issue (1999) * ''[[Astronauts in Trouble: Space 1959 Vol 1|'Astronauts in Trouble: Space 1959']] 3 issues (2000) * ''[[The Black Diamond Vol 1|'The Black Diamond']] 6 issues (2007) * ''[[The Black Diamond: On Ramp Vol 1|'The Black Diamond: On Ramp']] 1 issue (2005) * ''[[Black Heart Billy Vol 1|'Black Heart Billy']] 1 issue (2002) * ''[[Channel Zero: Jennie One Vol 1|'Channel Zero: Jennie One']] 1 issue (2003) * ''[[Codeflesh Vol 1|'Codeflesh']] 1 issue (2003) * ''[[Couscous Express Vol 1|'Couscous Express']] 1 issue (2001) * ''[[Demo Vol 1|'Demo']] 12 issues (2003) * ''[[Demo (TPB) Vol 1|'Demo']] 1 issue (2005) * ''[[Electric Girl Vol 1|'Electric Girl']] 1 issues (2002) * ''[[Electric Girl Vol 2|'Electric Girl']] 2 issue (2002) * ''[[Filler Vol 1|'Filler']] 1 issue (2005) * ''[[Full Moon Fever Vol 1|'Full Moon Fever']] 0 issues (2005) * ''[[Giant Robot Warriors Vol 1|'Giant Robot Warriors']] 1 issue (2003) * ''[[Hench Vol 1|'Hench']] 1 issue (2004) * ''[[Jax Epoch and the Quicken Forbidden: Borrowed Magic Vol 1|'Jax Epoch and the Quicken Forbidden: Borrowed Magic']]']] 1 issue (2003) * [[Jax Epoch and the Quicken Forbidden: Seperation Anxiety Vol 1|'Jax Epoch and the Quicken Forbidden: Seperation Anxiety']] 1 issue (2004) * ''[[Johnny Dynamite: Underworld Vol 1|'Johnny Dynamite: Underworld']] 1 issue (2003) * ''[[Last of the Independents Vol 1|'Last of the Independents']] 1 issue (2003) * ''[[Proof of Concept Vol 1|'Proof of Concept']] 1 issue (0 indexed) Have 1 (2004) * ''[[Rock Bottom Vol 1|'Rock Bottom']] 0 issues (2006) * ''[[Scurvy Dogs: Rags to Riches Vol 1|'Scurvy Dogs: Rags to Riches']] 1 issue (2005) * ''[[Sky Ape Vol 1|'Sky Ape']] 1 issue (2001) * ''[[Sky Ape: All the Heroes Vol 1|'Sky Ape: All the Heroes']] 1 issue (2003) * ''[[Sky Ape: King of Girls Vol 1|'ky Ape: King of Girls']] 1 issue (2006) * ''[[Sky Ape: Waiting for Crime Vol 1|'Sky Ape: Waiting for Crime']] 1 issue (2001) * ''[[Smoke and Guns Vol 1|'Smoke and Guns']] 1 issue (2005) * ''[[Space Beaver Vol 1|'Space Beaver']] 2 issues (2000) * ''[[Switchblade Honey Vol 1|'Switchblade Honey']] 1 issue (2003) * ''[[True Story Swear to God: 100 Stories Vol 1|'True Story Swear to God: 100 Stories']] 1 issue (2004) * ''[[White Death Vol 1|'White Death']] 1 issue (2002) Graphic novels All titles below are original graphic novels, unless otherwise stated. Action/Adventure * ''Aces: Curse of the Red Baron * Astronauts in Trouble (originally serialized by Gun Dog Comics) * The Annotated Mantooth! (originally serialized by Funk-O-Tron) * Bad Mojo * Black Diamond * Black Heart Billy (originally serialized by Slave Labor Graphics) * Channel Zero (original mini-series serialized by Image Comics) * Channel Zero: Jennie One * Codeflesh (originally serialized by Image Comics and Funk-O-Tron) * Continuity * The Couriers * Doll and Creature * Filler * Full Moon Fever * Giant Robot Warriors * Johnny Dynamite (originally serialized by Dark Horse Comics) * Last of the Independents * Nobody (originally serialized by Oni Press) * Planet of the Capes * Proof of Concept * Scurvy Dogs * Shatter (originally serialized by First Comics) * Sky Ape (originally serialized by Slave Labor Graphics) * [[Smoke and Guns Vol 1 1|'Smoke and Guns']] 1 issue (2005) * ''Switchblade Honey * White Death All-ages * Colonia * Electric Girl * Jax Epoch and the Quicken Forbidden * Ursula Historical fiction * Abel * Badlands * Dugout * Holmes (by Omaha Perez, 104 pages, March 2008, ISBN 1-932051-51-1) * Seven Sons (by Alexander Grecian and Riley Rossmo, 88 pages, 2006, ISBN 1-932051-46-5) * White Death (by Robbie Morrison and Charlie Adlard, 96 pages, 2002, ISBN 0-9709360-6-0) Epics * Demo (by Brian Wood and Becky Cloonan) * Footsoldiers * Hench * Planet of the Capes * Rock Bottom * Sunset City * True Story, Swear to God: Chances Are... (by Tom Beland) * True Story, Swear to God: This One Goes to Eleven (by Tom Beland) * True Story, Swear to God: 100 Stories (by Tom Beland) Art, design, and non-fiction * Available Light * Badlands: The Unproduced Screenplay * Come in Alone * The Making of Astronauts in Trouble * Public Domain * Surviving Grady * Tales from Fish Camp * True Facts References External links * * * Interviews * Interview with Larry Young. AICN Comics. July 24, 2007. * Podcast Interview with Larry Young. Collected Comics Library. April 16, 2008. * Larry Young on Things to Come. Newsarama. July 17, 2003.